Children of the shadows
by Midnight Mask
Summary: Amu is the supposedly dead princess of he kingdom of Darklight.When she attends school things start happening.When everyone finds outs shes the princess what will happen? Discontinued for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I dont own the characters! The rest is mine :)**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day as I rode my black Pegasus, Dark Shadow, across the sky. I was going back home after visiting an old mermaid friend for 3 weeks. I closed my eyes as we went through a cloud. I looked down on the ground and saw a little stream.<p>

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let's go down for a little rest, okay girl?" she snorted in response.

When we reached the ground I led her to the stream. I stroked her long black mane as she drank. I sat down on the ground and waited to drink my fill. As I lay down I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I stood up and placed my hand on the handle of my sword. I went closer to where the sound came from.

Then a monster jumped out in front of me. I smiled as I realized it was a Hell Hound. The Hell Hound stood 10 feet tall and was covered in smelly black fur. It snarled and showed its huge teeth. Its red eyes glowed with hunger. He jumped on top of Dark Shadow and I charged.

I ran and drove me sword deep into his belly. It howled and turned on me. Since my sword was stuck inside him I had to take out my bow and arrows. I jumped on a tree and shot down dozens of arrows at once. They all hit the Hell Hound's back and a few hit his head. It head butted the tree and I fell down.

I managed to land on my feet. I looked and saw that the Hound was a little dizzy. I got the dagger that was strapped to my thigh and ran towards him. It jumped and landed on me. It was too heavy to push off. It bit at my skin and ruined my clothes. I grasped my dagger tighter and stabbed it in the eye.

It got off of me and I ran and got the sword out of his stomach. I climbed on top of it and slit its throat. I then chopped of its ear and stabbed him in his chest. I climbed off of it and ran to Dark Shadow.

She was barely breathing I looked around and got a single water lily. I crumbled it and spread it across Dark Shadow. I whispered a few magic words and got water from the stream. I washed the cuts and got some bandages from my pack. After I made sure all the cuts were okay, I looked around.

No one else was here. I smelled my arm and gagged. The smell of the Hound was stuck on me. I took my clothes off, or what was left of them of them, and went in the stream. As I bathed I watched Dark Shadow. She was breathing more normal now. After I was sure the stench was off of me and Dark Shadow was okay, I got dressed.

I put on a black tank top, black shorts, and my black combat boots. I untangled my shoulder length, pink hair and swept it in a pony tail. I rearranged my bangs that stopped above my honey eyes. I looked at the dead Hell Hound and walked towards it. I got my weapons out of its body and pulled a tooth out. I washed my weapons and put them back. I put the tooth in a box and looked at the sky. It was twilight.

"Well it looks like we'll have to camp here. Get some rest and you'll be fine by morning."

I sat by Dark Shadow and watch the sky turn dark. By midnight she was asleep. I walked around and gathered some berries and fruit. I was walking back when I heard a twig break. I turned around and looked.

"Who's there? Unless you want to fight come out peacefully."

"Sorry to alarm you." a boyish voice said, "I was walking when I saw you fight the Hell Hound. Good job by the way." he stepped into the light and I saw he was a boy about my age.

He had sapphire eyes and messy blue hair. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, jeans, and boots. He had a sword strapped to his side. I saw that he had black cat ears and a skinny black cat tail like me. But his tail and ears had a blue tip while mine had a pink tip. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Then a thought came to me.

"Did you also see me take a bath, you perv?" I looked into his eyes as I blushed.

"No I didn't. I left and was thinking of coming back after you bathed and talk to you." he stepped closer and bowed. "It's not every day you see a wonderful warrior like yourself."

I turned around. "Fine. Come along if you want, just don't try anything weird." I led him back to my camp and sat down next to the stream. "Come sit. Whats your name?"

He sat down next to me and looked at the stars. "My name is Ikuto. I'm a traveler and I was heading to a main village of the kingdom Darklight. I'm also a warrior." he looked at me. "What about you? Why are you traveling alone?"

I laid down and looked at the full moon. I glanced at Ikuto and he was looking at me. I sighed and answered, "My name is Amu. I was going back home to that village, Wicker, and I'm the princess of the kingdom." I saw his eyes go wide. "I was visiting a mermaid friend when word came that said I had to go home right away."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Amu."

"Ugh. I hate it when people call me that. Just call me Amu. Anyways do you want to ride with me tomorrow on my Pegasus?" I asked

"It looks like he's hurt."

"He is a she and I used magic and she'll better by morning. So how about it or do you want to walk?"

"Yeah sure. Are you also a Child Of the Shadows like me or are those tails and ears fake?" a Child Of the Shadows are a rare race. They are human but with ears, tails, and qualities of a cat.

"Yes and why are you asking something so obvious?"

"I was just wondering what your full name was."

Child Of the Shadows names are made up of a God or Goddess's name and a feeling. They also have a human name. "My full name is Nyx Fury but since I'm a girl the _y_ in Fury is replaced by a _a_. And you already know my human name." he chuckled "What is so funny?"

"Well my full name is Erebus Rage and Erebus and Nyx were lovers." I looked at him and saw that he was blushing bright red.

"What a coincidence."

"Life is not merely a series of meaningless accidents, or coincidences. But rather a tapestry of events that culminate in a exquisite plan. A quote from somewhere. Good night Nyfura."

"Night Ikuto." I scooted a little further away.

* * *

><p>"Land on that hill please." I told Dark Shadow. She swooped down and landed perfectly on the grass.<p>

"Why did we land? The village is just down there." Ikuto asked jumping off.

"Because I have to tell you somethings. First, you can't call me princess or tell anyone I'm the princess. Second, if anyone asks you why your with me tell them your a old friend from one of my adventures. Don't tell them I have Dark Shadow or I'll kill you. Any questions?"

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because 10 years ago the my mother and father were murdered. I survived because I was visiting my aunt. But no one knew so they think I was killed too. So when I came back they decided to keep me a secret until I was old and strong enough to kill the assassins." I felt tears coming coming. I willed them back.

"Why can't we take Dark Shadow?" he glanced at her. She was eating some grass. "I like walking and all, but it's early."

I stroked Dark Shadow's long black mane. "Only royalty can have a Pegasus or any mythical animal. How old are you?" I thought he was 13 like me, but I might be wrong...

"13 why?"

"Well I thought a 13 year old that's also a warrior wouldn't mind walking a mile, but I guess your not a warrior after all." I turned around and started walk away.

"I'm so a warrior! I challenge you to a duel to prove it!" he walked next to me.

"Fine, but how about we make this more interesting." I smiled at him.

"Interesting how?"

"I win you have to...clean the whole village."

"And if I win?"

"I'll do what you say for a day." I stopped in front of him and held out my hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" he shook my hand. I grinned at him and took off running to my village.

"WHAT?" I was in the village's royal building. It was really just a mansion. I was sitting at the dinning room table. Ikuto was next to me silently eating his scrambled eggs and the stand-in king, my uncle Nikaidou, (My dad was a Child Of the Shadows and Nikaidou was my moms brother) across from me.

"Don't yell. Since your 13 you have to go to middle school. You start tomorrow." Nikaidou said. "There is also a uniform. You'll find it in your closet with a map of the way to school in the pocket." he looked at Ikuto curiously. "and who is this young fellow?"

I glanced at Ikuto as he answered, "I'm Erebus Rage or Ikuto, your highness. I'm a Child Of the Shadows like Nyfura, a traveler, and a warrior."

"I met him in while I was visiting Yaya. He was going to come here so I gave him a left." I shrugged.

"Hmm...how old are you?"

"13 sir."

"Your going to go with Amu to school. I'll have your uniform ready before nightfall." he snapped his fingers and told a servant to make a boys uniform while I looked at Ikuto. He was pushing the eggs around his plate. He looked up and saw me staring. I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away.

His eyes weren't only one shade of blue. Near the pupil it became a darker blue. I didn't move as my gaze stayed fixed on his. He smiled gently and I felt my face slowly turn red. I smiled back and tried to look away. When I finally did I saw my uncle was watching us. He seemed to be mad and amazed at the same time.

"Thanks for breakfast. See you later, maybe." I got up and walked out. Ikuto was behind me.

As I walked outside I took a deep breath. Wicker always smelled like vanilla, peaches, rain, and a hint of sea salt. As I exhaled I walked to the village center.

Wicker is a pretty big village. Its has a lot of stores in the center and a water fountain. Most of the houses were near the edge of Wicker, but not too on the edge. On the out skirts there is a lake which is home to many creatures and one the left side is a forest. If you located Wicker in a map it would look like a huge oval.

"Where are we going?" Ikuto was walking next to me while looking around.

"Since we have school we need to get notebooks, pens, pencils, and I need to get some food and stuff for my house." I said through clenched teeth.

He stepped in front of me, blocking my way. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I murmured while trying to walking around him. As I took a step left, he did so too.

"Tell me. I can keep a secret." he smiled and showed a row of white teeth. Then a thought hit me.

"Why were you coming to Wicker?"

"What?" he looked confused for a second.

"Why were you coming to my village." I said emphasizing every word.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's bothering you."

"After we get the school supplies." he nodded and we continued into the center.

When we reached the center we split up. I took the stores on the left and he took the ones on the right. As I looked at the stores I heard a soft meow. I looked around and heard it again. It was coming from the fountain.

I ran to the fountain and saw a little black kitten drowning in the water. People had gathered by and were doing nothing. Either because the kitten was to far to reach, they didn't want to get wet, or both.

I looked at the kitten and felt my heart swell up. It was a little runt and too small to stand in the water while keeping its head out. I tried to think how to save it. As it went under I just jumped in the water.

The water went up to my waist and I wadded to reach the kitten. I finally got to where it was and tried to grab it. I had to go on my knees to scoop it up. The water was at my neck and I had to put my head under to grab the black kitten. When I reached it I was soaking wet. People and creatures moved out of my was as I got out.

I went to a bench and laid the cat down. It was shivering, but thankfully still breathing. I looked around and saw a lady selling scarfs, bags, and jackets. I ran up to her and bought a purple scarf and a black jacket that was a little too big for me. I put the jacket on and went back to the kitten.

People gathered as I dried the kitten and wrapped it in the scarf. It opens it eyes and I saw that they were neon green. It mewed as to say thanks. I checked and found out it was a girl. As it purred I looked around all the creatures and normal people who gathered around.

"Who is the owner of this kitten!" I asked the crowed outraged.

People said no, but one walked up to me. "That little kitten is mine." the person was a cyclops, but a child. He stood in front of me looking bored. "Can I have it back now?"

This made me more mad. "You cannot have _her_ back! You almost killed her and I won't give her back just so you can do it again!" I didn't care if he was several feet taller than me, I could still take him down.

"It ran away from me and jumped into the fountain. It wasn't my fault." he reached out to take her from me.

"She must of have a reason to run away, cats are loyal to those who love them. And I didn't see you go into the water to save her." I started to walk away with the little black kitten, but he grabbed my arm.

"Unless you want me to break your arm give it back." he squeezed my arm and I involuntary screamed. I couldn't fight with the kitten!

"Let go of her." Ikuto walked next to the cyclops glaring.

"Shes kinda cute. Might take her along with the cat." he smiled evilly at him. If looks could kill the cyclops would be dead.

Then in a flash I was pushed on the ground. My arm was free and the kitten safe. I watched in awe as Ikuto flipped the cyclops over like it was nothing, even thought it probably weighed like 19 tons. He ran to me and helped me up.

"You okay?" I asked him as I looked him over.

"I should be asking you." he was looking at my arm that the cyclops held. "Lets go before he gets up!" he grabbed my good hand and led me away from the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: I hoped you like it! Please tell me what you think! I know the character are OOC but I just changed the names and descriptions because I'm too lazy to re write everything. :P<strong>

**Ikuto: Lazy bum**

**Ever: Shut up! I dont have much time with my big brother coming in my room to bother me, having to stay with my mom at K-Mart as my brothers go to judo because Im too young to stay home alone (13 isn't that young!), getting ready for school, and typing some other stories. So I have plenty of reasons!**

**Amu: O.O you got her mad...**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Ever: I can get you killed :)**

**Ikuto: ….Please R&R * whispers* and help me**

**Ever: What did you say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~! I don't own the characters, but I own the plot and shtuff**

* * *

><p>"I think we'll be safe up here." he had led me to a tree that was full of leaves. Perfect for hiding.<p>

"Thanks for helping me." I scratched behind the black kitten's ear.

"Anytime. Uh...Amu..." I looked up and saw a hint of red on his cheeks. He looked down at the people walking under us.

"What is it?"

"Here." He handed his jacket to me without looking up.

I looked at my clothes and saw that they were clinging to me. I blushed and took the jacket. It smelled like fresh spring grass.

"What are you going to name her." Ikuto was looking at the kitten on my lap.

I shrugged and regretted it. He saw me wince and look at my arm again. He looked around and then jumped down from the tree. He landed perfectly on his feet. He looked up waiting.

"I don't think I should jump..."I thought of would what happened if I didn't land right.

"I'll catch you. Just jump and don't worry." I closed my eyes and jumped off. I fell into his arms and opened my eyes. I saw him smiling at me. "I told you I'll catch you."

"Thanks again." he groaned. "What?"

"Stop thanking me! If I help you or save you or whatever don't say thank you!"

"What do I say then?" I watched him consider this.

"Just say 'good job' or 'well done'. Just not thank you. Okay?" he looked into my honey eyes.

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Good. Now lets sit." he walked over to a bench and sat down. When I tried to get up he stopped me. He rearranged me on his lap. "Take the coat off so I can see your arm."

When I took mine and his coat off and placed the unnamed kitten on the bench next to Ikuto. The place where the cyclops grabbed me was all black and blue. He looked in his satchel and pulled out somethings. They where bandages, a bottle, a Popsicle stick, and a leaf.

"Stay still as I fix you okay?"

"Fine."

He unscrewed the bottle and used the Popsicle stick to spread some weird looking goo that smelled bad on my arm. He then broke the leaf while mumbling some words. He spread the pieces and wrapped my arm in bandages. He put the things away and took out a spoon and a bottle of medicine. He poured a little pink medicine on the spoon and gave it to the black kitten. She licked it clean and went to sleep.

"Your fixed and the little black cat won't get sick. Just let her rest and she'll be fine." he handed me my coat and put his own on.

"How do you know so much about healing?" I asked as he watched me.

His eyes turned dark and his face solemn. "It's part of the reason why I came here."

I didn't ask him more about it. After I was dry and the kitten in my coat pocket, we went off to buy what we needed. We finished when it was about 3:41pm. We sat down at a cafe and ordered our lunch. I got a tuna fish sandwich and a vanilla latte and Ikuto got the the same. As we waited to get our food, we talked.

"Well you tell me now what was bothering you?" he asked leaning in.

"Fine." I leaned closer too. "It was my uncle."

He seemed confused. "What about him?"

"He doesn't like you."

Ikuto laughed. "That's what was bothering you?"

"You don't get it. If he doesn't like you then you can't do anything bad. If you break the law or do something to me, then your going to be punished."

He smiled at me. "You care about me. I never had anyone care about my safety."

As the gnome brought our food, we leaned back in our chairs. I took a bite out of my sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. I heard the kitten meow in my pocket. I took her out and put her on my lap. She put her paws on my chest and tried to get some tuna. I tore a piece out of my sandwich and fed it to her. She ate it happily and looked up when she finished. I giggled and gave her another piece.

"If you keep doing that she'll be eating all of it." Ikuto was smiling. "Hand her to me." I gave her to him and drank some of my latte.

He gave her what was left of the sandwich. She purred after she finished. The kitten reached up and tried to lick his face. Ikuto laughed a little and scratched her ear. She curled up in a ball and purred contently. He sipped his latte.

"I'll tell you why I came here." he took a breath and looked at me. "I grew up in a village far, Far, FAR away from here. It's called Gilden and you probably never heard of it. My dad was the best healer there and my mom was the best cook. They were both Children Of the Shadows. I was their only son. My sister was supposed to follow my moms foot steps until she died from a sickness. I was supposed to be the best cook and healer after they died. But I didn't want to.

"I tried to tell them that I didn't want to, but they didn't listen. I was great at cooking and even better than my dad at healing. They had my whole future planned out for me. So I just decided to do it. I studied and practiced for months. Until Lulu came.

"Lulu was the prettiest and the most obnoxious girl in our village. My parents and her parents agreed and engaged us. When we both turn of age, we were supposed to get married. She liked me, but I didn't like her. Sure she was pretty and a ideal wife. But Lulu just wasn't my type. She was mean, bossy, demanding, bratty, and spoiled. When I heard that I was supposed to marry her I ran away. I left a note saying that I was sorry." he was looking into his cup the whole time. He looked up to see my reaction. I was shocked and amazed.

"What do you want to be instead of a healer or cook?"

His sad eyes lit up. "I want to be a warrior and be married to a woman who understood me and was my type."

"What's your type?" I asked smiling.

"A lady who was delicate, but can fight. Who's nice, beautiful, a cat person, loves nature, and loves me the way I am. What's your type?"

"Pretty much the same as yours. Nice, strong, a little shy, cat person, outgoing, funny, sweet, and loves me and not the princess me." I whispered the last part.

"Hmm...interesting..." a gnome came with the check. "I'll pay." I refused, but he ignored it.

"Let's go to where you'll be staying." I said standing up.

"Where is that?"

I turned around, "My house."

My house was a two-story cottage with a basement and a attic. It had four extra bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, dining room, living room, and a garden in the back. It was painted green and red on the outside. Inside it was blue on the first floor and purple in the second. It was located between the lake and the forest in the Northern tip of Wicker. Many animals came here when they were sick, injured, hungry, or just bored. Many nymphs, naiads, and other creatures came here after traveling for long. When we reached my house a white rabbit was munching on a carrot.

"Did you steal that from my garden?" as I walked closer it looked scared. "If you wanted one you could have waited till I came home and got you one." I rubbed between the bunny's ears. "I'll get you another one from inside. Just wait for a little."

"You sure do like animals." he said as we walked in.

"They don't care if you're a princess or different. If you're nice to them they're nice to you." I took a carrot from a shelf and threw it out the window to the waiting bunny. It took it and went to the woods.

"Where do I put the things we bought?"

"Anywhere." he put them on the counter. And set the kitten down on the floor to go look around. "Okay, time for a tour and rules. Follow me." I stepped into the living room. It had a dark blue couch in the middle, two wooden stools, a red love seat, a brick fire place, and a wool rug. "This is the living room. If you spill something you clean it and if you break something fix it or buy a new one." Ikuto nodded. "Moving on." we went into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, obviously." I said as I walked in. It was yellow with a stove, fridge, windows, oven, sink, cupboards, counter, and a door to the back yard. "Take what you want, just don't burn anything, when your finished clean up what you used. That's the door to the backyard and don't freak out if you see a lion or a bear out there. They just come here sometimes for a snack. Give them a piece of meat and they'll leave. You can plant your own garden if you want. Just don't mess with mine unless I say so." I went to the hallway and gestured down the hall.

"There's a bathroom next to a room where I put sick animals to get better." I went back to the living room and went up the stairs.

"The rooms are up here. Mine is the one with the red door. You pick whichever you want to stay in. Oh the bathroom is the third door on the right." I watched him look at the rooms. He opened and closed all of them until he found the one he liked.

"I'll take this one." Ikuto was standing in front of the room directly across from mine. "Can I paint the door midnight blue?"

"Sure. Everything is pretty much in there. We just need to dust and clean it. I need to get some sheets and pillows." I looked up at the door to the attic. "There are two more rules. And if you break them you get kicked out."

"What are they?"

"Don't ever go into the attic or basement, never ever. If you think you hear something tell me and I'll deal with it." I pleaded him with my eyes to say yes and not ask any questions. He looked at me for awhile.

"Okay. Can I see your room?" I sighed in relief and lead him to my room.

My room was painted red. It had a mahogany bed in one side, a bureau on the other, two windows facing the front of the house and overlooking the forest, two bookshelves filled with books, a nightstand, and a stuff animal on my bed. Ikuto walked inside and looked around and I watched him from the doorway. He picked up the stuff animal and examined it.

"I never thought you'll have a purple stuff cat." he said smiling.

"It's the last thing I have from my parents. That and a necklace that my dad gave to my mom." I went over and took the cat.

"What did you name that?"

"I named it Tsumugu. After my father. His other name is Khaos Mad." I put the stuffed cat down and went to my closet. I remembered Uncle said that the uniform was there. I opened it and gasped.

Inside were about 10 uniforms. 5 winter uniforms and 5 summer uniforms. The skirt was blue for winter and red for summer. The shirt was white,long-sleeved for winter with a red tie and a blue jacket. For the summer uniform it had a short-sleeved white shirt, with a pale sweater vest, and a blue tie. I looked down and was glad there wasn't any matching shoes. I pulled a winter uniform out and looked at it.

"Can you go check if the kitten is alright?" I said without looking back.

"Yeah sure. Come down when your finished." he closed the door when he left.

After I put the uniform on, a pair of black stockings, black boots, and washed my now healed arm I went down stairs. I saw Ikuto in the kitchen cooking with the kitten close behind. I watched him cut some carrots and stir something in a pot. Eventually he noticed me. He looked at me and stared a little. Well a lot.

"How does it look?" I spun around nervously.

"It looks good on you." he said while tossing a piece of a carrot to the kitten.

"What are you cooking?" I asked while I sat down in one of the chairs near the counter. The black kitten came and rubbed my leg. I bent down and put her on my lap.

"I stew that my mom showed me how to cook. It has a special ingredient." he kept stirring and cutting.

"Can't wait, I'm hungry." I smiled as he turned around to get a potato. "Hey! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I got two names for this little black cat. Midnight or Nemesis. Which one do you like better?"

"Why did you pick those names?"

"Midnight because she's black and Nemesis because she is the Goddess of revenge, the cyclops might be mad so he'll want revenge." I said smiling lovingly at the kitten in my lap.

"You don't know a lot about gods do you?"

I frowned at him. "Not really..."

"Here's a quick lesson. Nemesis was Nyxs' daughter. Hermera was her daughter too. She had a lot of children that are very important, but under appreciated."

"So I'll go with Nemesis! Thanks! Oops, I mean good job." some one knocked on the door."Can you get it? I don't wanna get up."

"Sure." he left into the living room to get the door. I looked out the window and watched the sun set. "Guess I got mine." I jumped as he appeared at the door.

"Got your what?"

"Uniforms. 5 of each. Don't touch the stew while I try it on." he left to change in the bathroom in the hall.

When he came back he was wearing the uniform. For boys it was long blue pants, the white school shirt, a tie, and a blue jacket. He still had his muddy black boots. I made a mental note to buy him some shoes.

"Nice. You look very middle school-ish. Doesn't he Nemesis?" she meowed in agreement.

"The stews done. Can you set the table?" he walked over and stirred the stew.

"You sound like the host and I'm the guest." I commented as I went to set the table.

After we ate I changed into some old shorts and a shirt. Ikuto went to take a shower. As he showered I cleaned his room and got it ready for him.

_I wonder how middle school will be?_ I thought as I dusted the room. _I just hope they don't let any sirens or other evil creatures into the school. That would be bad._

After I dusted, cleaned, and set the bed, I walked to my own room. It was a little dusty. I changed the sheets and dusted everything. I went and set up Nemesis's bed in the living room. She laid down and fell asleep. I went outside to see if there was any animals who needed food or somewhere safe.

I few woodland animals came, but just for food. I laid down on the grass looking at the starry sky. After a while Ikuto came.

"Hey Amu." he said as he sat down next to me.

"Hi." I whispered.

We sat there staring at the sky until I felt tired. I got up to go inside, but Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"Wait."

"What?"

"...Never mind. Sorry." he let go and I walked inside confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever: Thanks to Moonligh<strong>**tstarange113 for reviewing! :D  
><strong>

**Amu: Whoa! Ikuto is ooc**

**Ever: I said you guys would be =3=**

**Ikuto: I seem so stupid**

**Ever: If you value your life you will stop talking**

**Ikuto: What are you gonna do? Tickle me?**

**Ever: * takes out chainsaw* **

**Ikuto: O_O * runs away***

**Ever: * says sweetly* Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


End file.
